Presence of an Angel
by Constantly
Summary: Sango has lived her whole life with her father who beats her continously .She dies accidentally but comes back as an angel in human form. Can she find love and save her brother? (SM ,IK)
1. A Life That Isn't One

Her body hit the floor and a loud muffled thump was heard in the storm. The brown eyed girl looked up at the man she had called a father for so long but, he was not really a father at all.  
  
All her life she had lived with this monster of a man and not once had he ever been kind to her. After the death of her mother ,he didn't even seem to care about their mother. He had bought her the cheapest casket ever and talked about their mother in vane and in a ugly sort of twisted way.  
  
The only thing that kept her in reality and told her it was not a dream was when ,her brother smiled at her and helped her clean herself up and get ready for the world. She loved her brother.  
  
This man lately had been hurting her far worse lately ,over the simplest of things. From a rug to a chair. She suspected he was hurting her worse cause she had turned 16 and he thought she should move out. She knew she never would. Her brother needed her hear and she didn't care what her father who was not a father thought about it.  
  
Anyway,Coming back to reality here she played a talk show in her mind as everything was happening.This helped her block out the pain that surged threw her body every time he hit her or something else happened.  
  
"And she's off again to the wall where Mr. Break Me is standing. Let's all watch and see if she actually passes Mr.Break Me.......There is an awkward silence on the field and oh there she goes....will she...will she.....SHE MADE IT! Yeah 10 points go to her score for breaking ,Mr.Break Me."  
  
She smiled in her mind but dared not to show it to this man. What really had happened was she had made a hole in the wall from being thrown against it so hard. It matched the ones upstairs and in the living room. Beautiful masterpieces of red and white on a wooden background.  
  
The man who is not her father yelled at her about respect and dignity and how to not be a slut or a whore. Try as she might she didn't fit any category. She wore baggy clothes,He called her a slut anyway. She wore tight paints and a baggy shirt. Now a whore. Even a tight combo didn't work. Nothing did. He didn't really have a care about how she felt when he called her these names. All he really cared about was how he said it.  
  
But this night he stopped early from her beatings and backed away. Her vision was blurry and she found herself looking at two fathers and not one.  
  
She hadn't heard the doorbell and see her little brother running down the stairs to the door. Weakly but surely she looked over at the door and saw one of her fathers best friends in the door way.  
  
This wasn't a good sign.  
  
A/N: Like it? It's good but who is the girl? You'll find out next time. 


	2. Not Healing

Sango sat there on the floor stareing up at her fathers friend.  
  
Her father had the most wicked smile that anyone had ever seen , smacked on his face.  
  
She had seen that smile so many times. Right before her beatings. Before her painful homework lessons. Before the chicken was in the oven. This was one time she knew she HAD to get away but, it was also another time where there was no escape. No safe passage.  
  
This was such like a dream that sometimes Sango wondered if she was just in heaven and living a weird twisted life or if her real body was in coma for so long and had in prisoned her in a dream world where everything was evil and the only good was actually her brother.  
  
She had pinched herself so many times that the area around her funny bone; when it was hit with a ball or bumped in the hall ways. It didn't tingle and it wasn't funny. It was painful. A sharp pain.  
  
Kohaku stood there with the door open and a huge cheerful smile on his face, telling everyone in the room that he had no clue what was going on.  
  
Getting interrupted from her thoughts of toucher that the man might due to her ,her father invited him in.  
  
"Come in Mr. Kowaiiness ." Said Sango's father very cruelly and it made her shiver slightly. Something told her to hide in a closet or somewhere..got get away form here.  
  
(A/N: I couldn't think of another name and it sounds better.)  
  
" Thank you Mr. Tawnishi, but I decline your offer," The man with a hat said. He reminded Sango f a detective but with how he said "decline your offer" Was enough of a clue that this was going to get ugly. Her gut told her so. " I want to get right to business with you. You say she's the best." Sango's eye's widened and knew that her father had done something horrible to her reputation and was going to make her work for money since he was to stupid enough to actually keep a job for a month.  
  
"Yes. She is the best in her perfection," _What was her father doing! He must be selling me off! That..that...PIG! _"This is he , right here." Her father stepped out of the way still smiling so evilly and cruel she thought he might crack any moment.  
  
"Father, What is going on. Why are you giving Sango to that man?" Asked Kohaku . The sound of voice made Sango come back to reality. Her brother might actually save her from this man and her father but, what if he couldn't?  
  
"Kohaku," Said her father in the most cruelest tone he had ever used against Kohaku. Most of the time it was Sang getting all the horrible ,angry,depressed,evil voices from her father. She was doomed...she knew it. "Go upstairs and don't come down till tomorrow.....go now!." Kohaku didn't move . What the hell was he doing?  
  
A gun shot was heard and her brother lay on the floor, bloody with a shot in his chest. She reached foreword to her brother a but a gun shot right infront of her hand, made her pull back.  
  
" KOHAKU!" Sango screamed at her brother but the man in the door way held her back from hugging her brother.  
  
Smoke rose from the man that held her apart from her and her brother. She looked down at the man's hand that was pointed against her. It was a golden gun point straight at her heart.  
  
" A little boy should listen to his father and treat his father like a god, not a second rate pet!" Hissed Mr. Kowaiiness as he spat at the boy and smiled evilly at Sango. Only then did she see his teeth. His ugly decaying black teeth. Sango took a breath loudly and only then did she realize her breathing was loud and almost a dry in-hailing sound.  
  
" You girl. You a virgin?" The man lowered his head with the gun pressed tightly against her. Sango nodded slowly for that was the courage she could give to this man. Mr. Kowaiiness looked from her to her father then back to her. "Mr. Tawnishi, You lied. She is not a stripper or a whore like you explained to me that she was!" Sango looked at her father and pulled back and her anger took over her body.  
  
**"YOU WANTED MY BODY!!"** Mr. Kowaiiness blinked in astonishment at the girl before trying to stop her verbal diarrhea .  
  
(A/N: verbal diarrhea. i had a teacher say that to the class one time. She was a bit out of date for saying that.)  
  
"Shut up." He yelled but not as loudly as her. " **YOU THOUGHT I WAS WHORE! IS THAT IT! IS THAT IT!!!"** Sango screamed so loudly it could literally break your ear dumbs. Mr.Kowaiiness loaded his gun and raised it at her. "Shut up child! Your nothing but a toy!"  
  
**"IS THAT IT! IT THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY! YOU KNOW WHAT**!," Sango pulled her hair back over her ears and pointed threateningly at the man. "**YOUR THE ONLY WHORE I SEE AROUND HERE MR.KOWAIINESS !! YOUR THE ONLY FUCKING WHORE! YOU HEAR ME, THE ONLY FUCKING WHORE!"  
**  
Mr.Kowaiiness eyes she swear-ed turned red as did his face. "I warned you child! Now your gonna pay WITH YOU LIFE!"  
  
The last thing she ever heard and felt was a couple gun shot and her body hitting the ground painfully.  
  
_I am becoming death, the destroyer of worlds_  
  
A/N: Um..any good...it get's better. Much better! Well please RR 


	3. Becoming the Spirit

Pale blue eyes opened lightly and looked around. There hint of pain and unknown freedom within the eyes.

Her eyes stopped and she gasped in shock.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Kagome!!! Damn, Kagome,Where are you.! Kagome!!" The most umplesant voice that was feminem called out. It belonged to a woman by the name of Kikyou. although, her voice, was like the sound of a dieing cow;it threw you off course. she was a beautiful woman and had a slender body of a goddess.

Her hair was intertwined with black and blue and flowed freely to her waist in a soft fashion. her skin was tanned and mixed into a lovley black eyes that showed so emotion if you looked at them carefully.Every piece of her was perfect, needless to say;everyhting, but her voice that could remind you of long nails slowly screatching over a chalkboard.

"Kagome,Damn it come out now!" Her voice belowed while walking across a cloud of sparkeling blue.

"Yes ,Kikyou?"ashy voice comming off of another cloud.

This voice was much more relaxed than the one of Kikyou's but, there was a definate softness to it. Hearing it was a relaxation.

"Kagome, you stupid gir! Why in all of hell were you not helping this restless spirit!?you keep forgetting your damn position here!"

Stepping off the cloud, Purple hair mixed with black hair flowed over pale skin and white shoulders and into a sea of darknavy blue.

Kagome was not what you could expect.Her voice was just a bit miss leading as was Kikyou's but, in this case,you couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

Eyes of brown :The deepest ever.Hair of darkness;leather and velvet.Skin as snow;but tanned from sun.Dress of blue; tiny and short.

No matter how you looked at her ,she was beautiful.You can't mistake beauty.

"I was singing dear woman but, I fear I was late." She spoke kindly and sarcasticly but,Kikyou couldn't tell the different.

_'Always my fault as stupidity'_

Kikyou raised a waxed brow and Kagome ,signalling a warning of annoyance.Had she heard the sarcasum?

"Sing" comanded Kikyou while crossing her tanned arms over her bust and ribs.

Kagome blinked for a moment.

"But, dear woman,i am not.."

"I don't care. Just sing." annoyied and inwonder of herself, she sat down with waiting ears.

Sighing, Kagome knew this was a battle she couldn't win. This was courage,to much to handle at one point of time. Dispite her lessons,She took a deep breath .

_**"Warm summer breeze, That brushed my cheak.**_

_**I felt as though I could hear it whisper,**_

_**Calling out, my name**_

_**I felt a peace That I"**_

Kagome saw the disprovement in Kikyou's eyes and imdiatly stopped her singing of torcher.

Kikyou shook her head disaprovingly at Kagome. Her black and blue hair swaying lightly over her shouldar.

"In gods name Kagome, I was joking with you." Kikyou saw the glint of guilt in Kagome's dark eyes. Being what she was, she became guilty of her trick.

Kagome was looking down for the moment ;collecting herself and her feelings before gazing up at Kikyou's face for an answer to her joke.

"Well dear Kikyou, I am going to be busy son so please,if you will tell me why you called my precious presence." Her voice was with the ting or pain and yet anget in between words.

Sencing her disposition,kikyou held back a snort of discust at her.

"Don't play with me dear Kagome, You are but a child still, and a toying with someone higher is rude!"

Kagome's eyes turned a dull brown as she looked at the woman that was so much like her. Her voice was dull and Kagome could see that now was not the time for back talking Kikyou.

_'The only thing rude would be the reason of calling me.'_

Like reading her thoughts, kikyou cleared her throat trying to make a speech or meeting to go slower.

"You have missed a poor soul of a girl . How can this be? you the dilivery of spirits and you know that! Why has she been in that room for over two days!"

Kaomge sighed.This was going no where.

"I'll go fetch her now like a puppy if that is what you wish dear woman."

Kikyou threw up her hands in defeate. She was getting redicuosly sick of this topic and Kagome's suttle words that were so plane and so dull like, she had already known this would happen and that herself,would be getting mad.

"Just go fetch her you imposible girl."

"I am not imposible nore inresponcible as some of the sould here and you know it! Besides, I have plans for This one. She defined the word 'plans' in her sentence with her voice.(raiing the level.)

Stepping back slowly in confusiong anf in steaming anger,Kikyou blinked and felt the blood rush to her face in disbelieve and imbarresment.

Kagome realised her mistake and in an instant could feel her hands going up to her ears; without her knowing it.

**"WHAT!"** Shouted the raspy voice. "**You planned something wihtout me! HOW COULD YOU!"**

Kagome flinched. she was right. It was against her will to do it but, she had done it. Planned someone elses future without anyone agreein.

**"You are and insult to us all in heaven.It's a wonder why you haven't been stripped of your of your welcome here! Insulent girl**!"Her voice was so piercing that even a fish would die of trama of it. It wasn't her pitch,it was her eyes that made you feel liek the devil himself was yelling most thretningly while rubbing his pitchfork along flat metel.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"**Oh shut up! You stupid ranting isn't going to make it anymore clear to me!"**

_'Unlike you,which are a woman that could kill a cow by your voice.'_

**"I don't have shit in my ears!Sorry for forgetting about planning but, insults of being stripped of my welcome is so highly rude that we, are NOT having this conversation anymore."**

And with that, Kagome snapped her gloved hands and vanished leaving no trace of cloud or smoke but, only a woman with the rage of a bull.

A/N: So,Like it so far?Please Review! THANK YOU!

PEACE!


	4. Save your Brother

Puttering prefound swear words about Kikyou; Kagome strod towards the door quickley;over the cloud of blue.Her face was kinda puckered like she was angrey but her face also expressed a feeling of almost happiness.Weather these emotions were cause by Kikyou or the door of which she was striding to,it's hard to really say.Prehaps it was a mixture of both.

She flung the door open with both hands around the brass handle, almost tearing the handle straight off the wall of the cloud.

The room would be empty to the human eye, but this is heaven.Glorious heaven.Things are different here.

Kagome sighes as if some incredible force had punched her int eh stomach.

"**HEY!"**Shouted Kagome as she was pushed into the door.

She groaned in aggony from her back and grumbled ing frustration.

"Listen up...**HELLO!!"** Her voice echoed the room. nothing was heard but even threw her frustration she clenched her firsts in tight bolts of anger.

She had to close her eyes for a moment to not get carried away with her anger that was peritrating her brain and trying to command it to take out it's rage on whatever humans can't see.

A high pitched whistle then eveloped the room and a smiles inched across her face. sighing happily, she cleared her throat to begin her words.

"Will, Sango please step forward." Her voice was now happy and somewhat her rage had melted away into oblivion like it was never there.

Kagome was just ready to start tapping her ;roughlt beat up sneakers apon the cloud when she suddenly raised her arms high in happiness and reached out to nothing;grabbing the air tightly(For her veins on her hand started appireing.),and she opened the door , on to the cloud.

She dusted off ehr hands adn grinned madly with her glory of some sort ;and walked out the door slamming it with happiness, behind her.

"Ah,It is Sango. The wonderful daughter Nice to........oh my God!" Thunder echoed as Kagome's eyes widened.

Sango had appired withough garnets of any sort on and her hair jsut barly covered her breats.

Ksgome wasn't preverted in any sort but, she was content that at least SOME of this girl was covered and not compleatly nude like some others were. she now could see why only woman were made to be soul recievers and that men were forbidden to this job.

Nakedness wasn't uncommon but, it wasn't comon either. It happened once in a blue moon so it could be called uncommon but then, why did it seem to happen so offten?

Clodness creeped up on Sango and she hastedly wrapped her hands aroudn ehr body, to hide herself from the woman infront of her.

"Where is Mr.Kowaiiness? Who are you? **WHY DID YOU RAPE ME?!!"** Sango was whimpering and on the vurge of crying from all that had happened.

"Sango. Look at m child."Kagome looked down at Sango and reached out a hand to her. "Do not be afraid. I did not rape you. Have you not seen where you are at this time? Take a look. One hard look."

Sango felt a honesty in Kagome's eyes and took her hand shakingly and stood up looking around.

'Clouds? Lots of multicolored clouds? This must be some kind of joke or a dream! I don't understand what is going on.'

Kagome could feel Sango insecurity and squeezed her hand for a second, pulcing vibes threw Sango's body, Coloring the tips of her hair red and making ehr skin more tanned. On her skin appired A blue bikkini top and a see threw blue fabric dangled from it and stopped befor her middle, exposing her stomach. Baggy and torn blue pants covered her and a see threw ,blue face vail appired on her face, along with a blue jewel handing from her hair over her face.

She was beautiful. Kagome ahd made her beautiful and had hidden her identity.

"Sango..look at yourself.You don't look much different but, It will follow your father for sometime. In that period of time you must Get your brother Kohaku and hide him away."

Sango blinked.Was she jsut given and order?

"What? I don't follow."

"This is a quest for you dear.get your brotehr out of that place.Away from the pain.Tell no one of you identity and no one of where you came from."


End file.
